The present invention relates to a box and, more particularly, to a box for both of receiving and displaying an object.
A shop selling commodities generally place a commodity on a display shelf or in a display window or a display box to show the features of the commodity while allowing consumers to watch or access. If a consumer is interested, the salesman removes the commodity from the display shelf, places it in a storage box, and hands the storage box to the consumer. A display shelf for display purposes and a storage box for receiving purposes are required, which causes a waste in resources and increases the costs, failing to meet the economical effect. Furthermore, the storage box can not provide the display function, nor can the display shelf provide the storage function.